A Kingdom of Hearts and Lovers
by LLLSSSBBB964
Summary: I think Fenrys deserves his happily ever after, so that is what he is going to get. An old friend of almost everyone in the court of Terrasen returns exactly when she is needed. Friendships will be rekindled, painful pasts will we revisited and love will blossom. Better than the review. Please read :) ): xxx Fenrys x OC


***KOA spoilers!***

**A/N: Hi readers. This is my first Throne of Glass fanfiction so I would love to hear your feedback. I decided to revolve this story around Fenrys because I also wanted him to find someone he can love and who will love him back after all that he has lost and suffered.**

**The main focus of this story is Fenrys x OC**

**I hope you like it! :) Please review and let me know what you think. Also, I'm very sorry if I get some minor details wrong. It was a little while ago that I actually read KOA.  
**

**Adeline**

I had watched as Aelin rode onto the battlefield atop the Lord of the North, and even with the distance from which I watched, there was no mistaking her for who she was with the fire in her eyes and blazing golden hair. So much like the young girl I had been friends with, yet so different.

I had watched as the Northern clans that lived in the Staghorns came running down the mountain side as giant wolves – the very same clans that my family were decedent from.

I had watched as Crocans and Ironteeth alike raged in a mighty battle from the skies, littering the earth below with chunks of gore and wyvern heads.

I watched as Maeve's once blood-sworn warrior's battled through the seemingly endless lines of valg and did not falter. I held my breath as I watched them, the males I had come to know during my short existence where in which I had done many things to simply stay alive after the fall of Terrasen. One of those things landed me in the service of Maeve. A decision I would always regret no matter how long my immortal life stretched.

I spent this time watching and waiting, steadily tunnelling down into the well of power that dwelled within me. The power of what looked to be pure moonlight that was equally deadly and healing. I had planned to wait on one of the many balconies that jutted from the palace walls and only join the fight when I was desperately needed, but that plan disappeared as soon as I saw a golden head disappear under the darkness of the valg with one final battle cry as he held the gates.

The tears didn't come. No. They would come later, but later could wait a while. I didn't bother making my way down to the field through the palace like any normal person would, instead, I swung off the balcony to land on another, swinging my way down until my leather boots hit the ground with a thud, my armour rattling.

With a scream of despair I pulled one of my sleek twin swords from where they were strapped across my back and began swinging. None of them were messy swings. Each one was perfectly placed, knocking aside any swords that came close, then swiping easily through whomever had been unfortunate enough to point the sword at me. Where I went, valg died. Those who turned to run found themselves being dismembered my silvery veins of pure moonlight **(google search 'scarlet witch power' then go to google images. Her power is what I imagine Adeline's to be like, except hers is silvery/white)**. I ploughed my way through the valg soldiers as if they were nothing but stalks of grass, fuelled by the rage that was raging within me. I tried to push against the memories that tried to surface of a golden male named Graviel who had cared for me when no one else had. A male who would never get to see what it looked like when the sunlight hit the stunning palace of Orynth. Only from the heavens would he watch on. Because he was gone.

With every valg that I cut through or burned from the heat of my moon fire/light I heard his name, like a chant. It spurred me on.

There was a circle around me of dead bodies, but I only laughed a cold, emotionless laugh when what looked to be a valg commander came to stand before me, sword drawn and its sickening black eyes lit with a disgusting smile.  
But that smile faltered. Because my eyes promised death and violence. Something I was happy to deliver.

All of the valg collapsed, but I refused to stop and rest. Summoning all the energy that remained within me, I ran, faster than I ever had before. Toward the gates. The gates where I knew I would find the Lion lying in the mud. Soldiers were already clearing the field by gathering all of the fallen. It took more time than I would of liked to reach him. By the time I dropped to my knees before him, mud spraying in every direction the silver moon was beginning to be pulled into the sky.

He was so pale, his golden tan having seeped from him with his life. His eyes were closed, his sword laying in his now limp hand. Glittering veins of moonlight swarmed around my hands as I rested them over Graviels heart. It didn't matter if his heat was no longer beating, but if the life force within his soul was still alive I could bring him back. I had done it before. But no… it had been too long. My magic found the empty cavern where his soul had once been, but I was too late. It had already gone to the heavens.  
_It's alright,_ his voice whispered in my ears. _I was ready, but, I must ask a favour._

Before I had learnt to control my magic, I used to think that the part of it that connected me to the dead was a curse, but now I knew it was a gift.  
"Anything." I replied to his spirit.  
_Make sure they know I love them. Make sure Aedion knows I love him._ And then he was gone. The closest thing to a father that I had ever had, was gone. And so I cried. When it seemed there were no more tears to cry and my well of magic was refilled by the moon I used that magic to lift Graviel off of the muddy ground. On a bed of moonlight I carried him to where I saw Aelin and her comrades walking toward me. Each one barely holding themselves together. Aelin leaned heavily on Rowan. I would know that silver hair anywhere. As well as I recognised Aelin and Aedion from my childhood. Aedion clung to the body of a pale, dark haired female. But as he laid eyes upon Graviel and myself, he and Aelin collapsed. I did not step closer to them but I floated Graviel toward them and gently laid him on the ground before them. I felt the familiar eyes of my friends on me, but refused to reach a single stare.

Instead, I turned and walked into the city, finding a tavern where I could stay for the night, though I highly doubted I would sleep. As I lay on the uncomfortable bed memories flashed before my eyes, and for the first time in a long time, I did not try to suppress them.

It all started many years ago when a poisoned King of Adarlan brought my world crashing down…

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your thoughts. Just so you know, the next chapter will briefly tell the story of how Adeline came to be where she is now. I promise it won't be boring! Xx :) :)  
I understand that parts of this fanfiction may be a little bit confusing so if you have any questions please let me know in a review of send me a PM with your question and I shall do my best to explain. :) :)**


End file.
